warriorsgamefandomcom-20200215-history
WarriorsGame Wiki talk:Project Charart/Approval
When adding a new topic, please use these naming conventions: |'Current' Name of Cat + Link| (|Rank (Abbreviated)|) ~ For Approval Example: Starpaw (App) ~ For Approval =Rules and Regulations= Approving Images To approve an image, you must be a SR WARRIOR OR ABOVE. Once a sr warrior or above approves of an image, they will put the image up for CBA, and change the heading to ~ CBA. If the CBA goes through 24 hours without any other user commenting, the image is approved. If another user comments before the CBA is completed, the CBA will be cancelled and the image re-uploaded. If one user objects to another user's comment through CBA, the deputy or leader will be asked to continue CBA, or cancel it. Declining Images To decline an image, you must be a SR WARRIOR OR ABOVE. If an image hasn't been re-uploaded for a certain amount of time (see here), then a sr warrior or above may decline it. Promotion of Users For a kit to become an apprentice, you must have one approved image. For an apprentice to become a warrior, you must have three more approved images. For a warrior to become a senior warrior, you must have five more approved images '''and '''three re-done images. The deputy '''or '''leader will look under the number of Chararts you have successfully completed and will promote you. For this, please create a page for your Chararts (use this link ) or the deputy or leader will be unable to promote you. Only the DEPUTY or LEADER can promote users. Re-uploading Images If a kit's image hasn't been re-uploaded for three days, the image must be declined. If an apprentice's image hasn't been re-uploaded for one week, the image must be declined. If a warrior or above's image hasn't been re-uploaded for two weeks, the image must be declined. =Archives= Approved Images Declined Images =Images to be Tweaked= Take it to the [[WarriorsGame Wiki talk:Project Charart/Tweaked|'Tweak Page']]. =Topics to be Discussed= Take it to the [[WarriorsGame Wiki talk:Project Charart|'Discussion Page']]. =Images up for Approval= Brambleheart (App) ~ For Approval All colour-picked from the Kit 12:00, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Fabulous! I think all designs for Brambleheart (Kit, apprentice and warrior) are kinda different, but if this is the final design, I think you should blur or smudge the stripes more. This is my tutorial for mackerel tabby cats, but it might give a rough idea of how to deal with stripes. There's another way to smudge stripes too, which I might upload one for it someday 14:23, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Brambleheart (W) ~ For Approval Here is Bramble! Anything need to be changed? 19:08, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Well, first, you need to remove the background. On GIMP you do that by color selecting it then hitting ctr + X. To make it go over there <--, go to sourse mode and it will look like '['thumb']', and you just need to remove the |thumb. Very Nice! 19:39, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Okay I uploaded her again :D. 20:55, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Can you darken the ear pink a bit? If you want, I could "Mentor" you kinda on the chararts, not meaning to offend you, only if you want some help. 22:38, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Here she is! Again xD. 22:49, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Geez! How come Brambles are everywhere?! Can you define the shading basically everywhere. Also the earpink shouldn't be this color, and it should be blurred more. 01:29, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Here we go. Again. 02:32, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Blur the shading everywhere. Also, please remove the thumbnail using the process Sunstream stated above. I have also renamed the image, as it should be File:Brambleheart.warrior.png 10:18, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Also, the header should say Brambleheart (W) ~ For Approval 10:19, May 4, 2015 (UTC) She doesn't have a white chest 10:21, May 4, 2015 (UTC) You have an image to match also she has texture in this image 10:38, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Actually, Flash, I think that she should not have to change the image since she posted this image first and it is her character so she designs what it looks like. 14:15, May 4, 2015 (UTC) You guys can handle the design on talk pages, but right now I can't see any shading at all (did you tint it into the color of the stripes?) 14:17, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Just saying, I did make Bramble's kit first, and this was posted after QB told me to put it on her page. And the apprentice, well, I tried to match it. I can send you the .xcf if you like 21:45, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Echomoon (Q) ~ For Approval Welp… I tried. 22:36, May 3, 2015 (UTC) It needs to match the warrior as this was the first image of the set. Also, blur the shading and white chest/underbelly more 10:18, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Define da shading. And blur/smudge the forehead stripes. 14:19, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Re~Upped 00:49, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Fernpool (D) ~ For Approval Our fabulous deputy. 13:52, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Awesome! I reckon we need to redo the kit. Make the white paws clearer, and perhaps clear some stripes from her legs 21:47, May 4, 2015 (UTC)